


Goodbye

by GeorgeFredSlytherin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeFredSlytherin/pseuds/GeorgeFredSlytherin
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku make a deal. C.C., decides that people deserve to know what really happened.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Goodbye

It’s a sunny day about a year and a half after his reign. No one is thinking about him. Nearly no one does, except for when they mourn the lost, and celebrate his death.

A girl with short green hair and side bangs slips into a café. She is one of the few exceptions in that she does think of him. She thinks of him when she looks around the streets and sees the flowers in the windowsills. She thinks of him when she sees a Britannian serving a hot dog to a Japanese girl, instead of the other way around. She thinks of him when the enormous screen comes on and broadcasts the voice of a sweet little girl, instead of a fierce Darwinist demon. She had been enjoying it – seeing him again.

And then she had seen his grave.

She should have expected it of course. Even hidden, the grave of the demon emperor would inevitably be defaced. There’s something red poured all over the grave – it’s not blood, but it’s supposed to be – and instead of flowers someone has covered the place in old dry sticks. Lelouch would be proud (his plan had succeeded after all), but this – this she can’t handle.

Back in her chair in the sweet little café, the girl with the green hair pulls up a page on her computer and starts working. She is tired of the hatred of the world being pointed at her partner alone. A government has been created. The world is ready to know the truth. (And if it isn’t, quite frankly, she doesn’t care).

* * *

**Kallen**

She’s on her bed, blankets twisted around her legs as she tries to figure out the best way to write her essay on the black rebellion, without telling too much of the truth, or too many lies. Her computer goes fuzzy for a minute, and she sits straight up, waiting. Somehow, she knows that this is not a glitch. Purple fills her screen.

* * *

**Cornelia**

She is working on a governmental plan for Zero – for Euphemia – when her computer screen changes. Purple eyes – no, violet – appear. Cornelia jerks back. Only one person she knows – knew- had that color eyes. All throughout the large hall of quiet workers, there is shocked murmuring. One man slams his computer shut in fright. Several others follow his example. This doesn’t help of course, because five seconds later, the frozen image of the demon emperor lights up the announcement screens all throughout the city.

* * *

**Suzaku**

Besides Nunnally, he freezes. He’s never seen this video, but there’s really only one thing it could be.

* * *

Then the demon emperor speaks.

“This is really all Suzaku’s fault,” he says, and every single person watching freezes. The demon emperor sounds annoyed. Like he’s scolding a child. The demon emperor does not scold. The demon emperor is evil.

Rolling his eyes, the screen version of Lelouch continues. “He’s forcing me to make a video confession, which is COMPLETELY USELESS BY THE WAY,” The last part is thrown over his shoulder, followed by, “BECAUSE NO ONE WILL EVER SEE IT.”

“You need to get it out, Lelouch,” says a very familiar voice, which could only be the knight of zero.

“Do not.” The teenage boy – no, wait- the demon emperor! – muttered under his breath.

“Anyway,” he turns back to the camera, “Suzaku just got his knight of zero costume. It fits perfectly, but for some reason he doesn’t like it.” A lazy, teasing and slightly evil smile lingers on the boy’s face. “Might be the see-through top, but come on, we’ve got to get some fan service in for the ladies somewhere.”

“I heard that!” Echoes from the other room. Lelouch’s smirk grows. “But Suzaku’s a FRAIDY CAT, so he’s refusing to wear it, and there’s no time to get another one. This was our compromise. I make an utterly useless video confession, and then he’ll wear the outfit. Technically, I could order him to wear it, but he’d go down kicking and screaming, and I’m not sure even C.C. could defend me.” He shudders and then says, “I’ve really got nothing to say though, so I hope this counts.” His hand moves towards the camera and the knight of zero himself rushes in, grabs the demon emperor’s chair and pulls it, with a loud screeching sound, away from the camera.

“Nuh-uh. Nope.” Suzaku says. “There is no way you’re getting away with that. You need to talk this out Lelouch. You won’t talk to C.C., and you won’t talk to me, so you'll have to work it out with a camera. Tell the truth for once in your life. This’ll never get aired anyways, so what does it matter?” He pulls back and turns on his heel, leaving the room in a huff. The door slams behind him, and then Sir Kururugi is gone.

* * *

**Lloyd**

Cecile reaches out and grabs his hand. Eighteen months ago, he wouldn’t have understood why. Now he does. He might not feel it, but he understands what she must feel as Suzaku turns and walks out of the video – out of their lives – one more time. His attention is recaptured as the demon emperor stands and drags his chair back towards the camera. He’s in flannel pajamas. He looks so very vulnerable, and so very young.

* * *

“Say what I feel?” The boy murmurs. He takes a deep breath, settles back into his chair, and says, “I wish I could say goodbye, I suppose, so here goes.”

He looks at the camera then as he says, “Kallen, I’m sorry. You were a chess piece to me, at the beginning. You all were, until you weren’t. And I did use geass on you. But I didn’t make you follow me, I only asked if you were in a resistance group, and why. You deserve to know that. You all do, but I’m not feeling particularly charitable towards our colleagues right now.”

* * *

**Kallen**

Something burns in her stomach. Vindication. Proof of what she had known, and then the loss all over again. She bows her head, a pained smile on her face.

* * *

“Mother, Father, I hate you both, but I understand you. There are times I wish I could freeze in my happiest moments. Especially now, knowing what’s coming…” he trails off and then moves on.

“C.C., I’m sorry I couldn’t take your code. I made a promise to my accomplice, and I should have been able to fulfill it. Thank You. Thank you for letting me save the world instead, for letting me accomplish this. I don’t know what you were to me. I wish we both had time to find out.”

* * *

**Cornelia**

Around her, the room bursts into shouts. What could he mean, ‘save the world?’ It doesn’t make sense. It’s a question that Cornelia knows the whole world is asking.

* * *

“Euphy,” – and Cornelia goes stiff – “I – sorry isn’t enough. I-I- what happened to you was so wrong –“ he breaks off, looking at his lap for a moment, and when he looks back up, his eyes are shining. “The world didn’t deserve to lose you. If I could go back and change it, I’d rather order you to kill me than them, even with the consequences. I love you. I miss you – so much.” He pauses again, and his hand is covering his face again, pressed against his eyes as if to stop tears. He can’t stop them though, and when he opens his mouth again, one single drop has gotten through.

“To the people who have lost their lives or family members at my hands, I want you to know that I never wanted this death. I just wanted a beautiful world. I hoped that the deaths of a few would bring peace. Isn’t that the point of war?” He laughs, cold and hollow and says, “Even now I try to justify it. I cannot ask you to forgive me. Please, let my death sate your desire for revenge.”

* * *

**Cornelia**

She is torn between watching and stopping a rising mob. The people are arguing in the streets. With each other, yes, but also with themselves. All the while Lelouch’s recording plays, his tired voice the soundtrack to their confusion.

* * *

“Nunna –“ his voice breaks, but he manages to bring it back under control. “Nunnally. If the plan goes right, I’m going to have to leave you with the thought that I am evil. The demon emperor. We came up with this plan when we thought you were dead. I’m not sure I could have – if I had known. I love you. I love you so much. But you musn’t miss me, little sister. Hate me, please, so that they will love you. Join them, so that all the world feels –“

There is silence for a long moment. Lelouch’s shoulders shudder. His head has fallen into his hands. Sobs wrack him - his small thin teenage body quavering under the weight he holds – a weight the whole world is just beginning to understand.

And then – in a whisper, “I don’t want to die.”

And then real words pour out of him, everything that he really wants to say. “I don’t want to die. I want to live. I want to be with you, Nunnally. I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t want this. I hate this!” Suddenly he’s standing. The lamp that had been sitting by his bed is across the room, broken into tiny shards.

For a few seconds, the camera sees only the back of a sobbing, broken child. Then, the sobbing stops. The boy straightens to his full height. When he turns back, there is steel in his eyes. As he sits back down, he sneers a little and says, “But if I got what I wanted, I wouldn’t be punished as I deserve. Hate me. This will be my punishment.”

* * *

The world shudders because, ‘how are they supposed to hate him now?’

* * *

Lelouch reaches towards the camera, and then his hand falls. “Suzaku.” He whispers, and then, louder. “Suzaku. I’m sorry. For everything. For lying, for hurting you, for using you. For Euphy. I… In one month, I will be dead. Dead at your hands. And I am sorry for that too. I would never ask you to kill me, if I had any other choice. I can only hope that – that it will give you peace. It is selfish of me, Suzaku, but I have always been selfish. I have one more request. Protect Nunna. Please, keep her safe. Keep her world safe, and know this, old friend. I don’t blame you. I never could. I only have myself to blame.” His hand reaches out, and the screen goes black.

* * *

**Nunally**

She doesn’t have to say anything, only to look up at him, for him to take his helmet off. And then Suzaku is there, instead of Zero, tear-streaked and heartbroken as she is. She has only one question.

He answers it before she manages to ask. “There was no satisfaction in any of this. Not for me,” he whispers. Her hand rests in his.

* * *

**Cornelia**

This doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. How could he kill Euphy and still be this? He had to be evil. He _had to be._

* * *

The girl with the green hair walks the streets unnoticed. All around her, the crowd is silent. There are a few tears, but mostly there is simple shock. She smiles. She heads for the harbor. She will watch Japan change again. This time, it will be because they understand.


End file.
